The Wedding Planner
by misty1986
Summary: After getting dumped by her fiancée, Bella spent a lustful night with a handsome stranger. Where she thought her love story ended it had only just began as her handsome stranger turns out to be her new clients fiancée who she falls in love with. Rated M


**

* * *

**

The Wedding Planner.

**Chapter one: One night of pleasure… followed by days of pain.**

**Summary: After getting dumped by her fiancée, Bella spent a lustful night with a handsome stranger. Where she thought her love story ended it had only just began as her handsome stranger turns out to be her new clients fiancée. Bella must organise a wedding for the man she's falling in love with whilst trying desperately to distance herself from him. **

**Pairings: B/E of course! **

**Disclaimer: It's all Stephanie Meyer and the people behind 'The Wedding Planner'. I'm just trying out a 'What if' story based on my favourite movie!**

* * *

I woke up this morning to find him gone. I don't exactly remember his name and can hardly recall how I met him but I knew he was suppose to be there when I woke up. All I knew at that moment was that the sex was amazing and his eyes were so seductive. I looked around for any sign of communication he may have left before his exit from my apartment. There was nothing to show any signs that would make me believe he'd still like to be my friend… or something. I chuckled at the hopeless belief that arose from the expectation. Well, he's gone. I'd like to say good riddance but there's nothing about this man I would like to be ridden off. I dragged myself out of my king size bed. The mess from last night showed that I didn't imagine the man's existence in my apartment. There were used condoms on the floor, at least I didn't have to worry about catching something, my dress was on the floor and my thong was hanging off the dresser. I stumbled on my high heels but was able to catch myself before I fell to the floor. I could feel my hang over making a cosy nest for itself for the next few hours. What time was? I looked at my bedside table where my alarm clock should've been but instead there was nothing there but a lamp that must have fallen with all the excitement of the night before.

I looked over to side of the bed and sure enough the alarm clock was there, fallen to the floor. I suddenly remembered how it fell, one of the positions we had tried last night included me being on my hands and knees and with the pleasure came the pain and I had tried to grab something to hold on to… Obviously my aim for the clock wasn't precise but I could see how useful the lamp was for me. I could feel my cheeks blush with that thought. I went to pick up the clock and to my horror I realised I had slept through the morning till the late afternoon. I rushed to shower of my shame but in the side the bathroom more images arose of last nights doing. I ran the cold water down my body, closing my eyes and letting the water soak every inch of my body. After ten minutes I started to wash my hair and start scrubbing my body. I felt sore between my legs and had hand marks on my stomach. This would be hard to disguise. I loved showing off my toned stomach but I guess for the next few days I'd have to wear full length tops until the marks became invisible.

One positive thing about all this must have to be that I didn't have to do the walk of shame. I woke up in my apartment and last nights adventure could be my little secret.

I walked out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. "Oh shit!" I screamed, I just remembered what happened yesterday.

* * *

"Where are you?" Alice shouted down the phone.

"Not so loud, I'm at home… Recovering!" Bella replied back in dismay. Bella held her mobile in between her head and left shoulder as she walked around her bedroom picking up torn underwear, dress and shoes that were thrown around without a care the night before.

"I've been calling you for hours! I was so worried. Did you make it home alright?" Alice asked as she fretted over her best friend.

Bella held all her last nights' garments in her hands and finally stood up taking in a deep breath. She knew that Alice would ask questions about last night but secretly wished that could be avoided.

"Yeah… I did." Bella replied praying to god Alice would drop the subject. Bella looked around her bedroom. The walls were coloured in the Ralph Lauren Ivory Bracelet colour which complimented the luxurious deep cream carpet that covered the floor immaculately. The bedroom held a black wood, king size Japanese style four poster bed in the centre of the room. The furniture of the bedroom was a deep black and the curtains matched the carpet colour with gold lining and tassels. The windows, arched like cathedral windows, looking over the Manhattan city giving the bedroom a antique effect.

"Are you sure? You disappeared after an hour. I didn't realise it until Jasper pointed it out." Alice interrogated further.

Bella went to the bathroom and dropped her clothes in the laundry basket before heading back to her bed and sitting on the edge.

"I've got a headache. I can hardly remember how I got to the bar let alone what happened afterwards." Bella lied hoping her best friend wouldn't realise it. Bella knew perfectly well how she got in the bar, what drove her to drink the whole night and what made her go home with a stranger_. Damn Mike and his 'Lets have a talk' speech!_ Bella thought.

"Ah huh? Ok… Ok…. Well, I'll leave you to recover you murderous hangover. I'll come by later on to check on you… Then maybe you'll tell me about that hot hunk you went home with!" Alice giggled and put the phone down leaving Bella stunned at what just happened.

_Trust Alice to know everything and everyone!_ Bella thought. After changing her bed sheets and getting the laundry done Bella fell asleep hoping to forget everything that took place yesterday. It didn't take long for Bella to get to sleep and before long she was dreaming about her mysterious stranger. In the dream she was in a garden filled with night flowers and roses. The garden was small and consisted of a small bench. Bella wore a white dress which clung on to her, emphasising her curves. The mysterious stranger sat next to her holding her hand in his and looking away from Bella. The dream ended when Bella gave up trying to get him to look at her.

Bella woke up four hours after falling asleep. She tried to go back to sleep but her mind was wide awake and the hang over no longer lingered. She sat up and finally gave in and started to get dress. Bella found her iPhone on her dresser and picked it up and dialled her best friend's number.

"Where are you?" Bella asked as she walked to her double door wardrobe and opened it to survey her outfits.

"I'm on my way. Thought I'd pick up some Chinese food before I head down." Alice said breathlessly.

"No, don't bother. I want to go out to eat." Bella replied as she looked through her clothes pausing after every few garment then shaking her head and continuing.

"Oh. Great! I just made it to the restaurant too!" Alice grunted.

"Please…" Bella elongated the words for Alice's sake.

"Ok, ok! I'm coming. I'll be there in thirty minutes." Alice put her phone down and Bella threw her phone on her bed. After ten minutes Bella finally decided to wear her black tight jeans and off-shoulder red top that came to her thighs. _At least my shoulders didn't have marks on them, _Bella thought. Bella dressed quickly before going to her dresser and putting on some make up to hide the last night's memory from her face. Bella realised she went to sleep without drying her hair and found it in a bee hive as she tried to take out the tangles. After the arduous task of de-tangling her hair she finally got her straighteners out to fix the problem caused by her minor lapse of judgement.

Finally Alice rang the door bell down stairs. Bella flew out the apartment holding her keys in one hand and a purse in the other. Once outside Bella saw Alice leaning near the wall next to the main entrance playing with her phone.

"Hey!" Bella said trying to get Alice's attention.

Alice looked up and smiled. Alice had black, short hair which pointed out in every direction. Alice had a small toned figure which she tried to heighten by wearing four inch high heels. Alice wore a burnt orange dress which looked like a towel she wrapped around herself. She wore black stilettos to compensate the bright outfit with no jewellery except her engagement ring.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Alice said as the girls started to walk east of the apartment.

"Anything."

"Chinese?"

"Chinese." Bella replied in agreement.

* * *

Bella and Alice sat opposite each other in a Chinese culinary restaurant that emphasised on its cuisine by decorating the entire restaurant with Chinese artist paintings of Geisha's and room separators.

After some mindless chatter Alice finally asked a question that was bugging her for some time. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Alice said as she tried to casually sip her red wine.

"There's nothing to talk about." Bella responded as she tried to pick up a chicken piece by her chop sticks.

"Bella…!" Alice put the glass of wine down and looked at her friend in annoyance.

"What? What is it that you exactly what to talk about?"

"What happened last night? I've never seen you gulp down so many shots before." Alice asked. Bella noticed the frustration and worried tone in Alice's voice.

"He dumped me." Bella replied as she finally gave in, biting her lips trying to hold back her tears.

"What?!" Alice looked bewildered and shouted out her response causing many of the customers to look at her. "Sorry." Alice whispered before giggling.

"It's over, Alice. For good this time." Bella replied as she played with the noodles in front of her.

"How? Why? I thought you two were finally making amends. What went wrong?"

"He said he met Lauren few days back and knew then that it was over between us. He still loves her."

"Lauren left him. Three times already! Why would he go back to **her**?"

"Because… I don't know." Bella's eyes started swelling up. Alice leaned forward and gave Bella's hand a squeeze.

"Maybe it's a good thing. Now you can finally move on. This relationship kept bringing you down. And I swear to god, I would have left Mike the first time he slept with Lauren. But you stayed with him through all his affairs with that skank." Alice stopped as she handed Bella a handkerchief. "Don't cry sweetie."

"I knew it was coming for a long time. I could just feel it. But I guess I went into denial. And… Oh god… I was so happy when he proposed. I thought I'd finally get to plan my own wedding after planning a million others for the Manhattan's elites." Bella sighed deeply. "I guess I became blinded when he proposed but now I see how that was just a distraction from the truth. It was over a long time ago. We just stayed together for the sake of staying together." Bella took a swig of her wine before continuing. "I was so angry at him. I threw my engagement ring back at him and just ran out of his place. I knew it was coming but I still hate him for it."

"You should've told me last night. I thought you were angry about some client." Alice responded.

"I didn't want to bring you down. You and Jasper were celebrating your anniversary. It's just wouldn't have been fair." Bella replied.

"No, you should've still told me. You were drinking all those shots like they were water and you were in the dessert!" Alice said as she raised her eyebrow. _Oh no, here comes the next question, _Bella thought as she looked away from Alice's stare. "So a little birdie saw you leave with a handsome stranger." Bella didn't respond to Alice but after Alice's two minute glare Bella finally gave in.

"I don't know his name." Bella confessed. "I don't know what got into me last night." Bella showed a hesitant smile. "You know I would never do that. I hardly remember the man's face!" Alice let out a giggle and after a bit turned it into laughter.

"It's not funny. I hate the suspense of not knowing who this guy was."

"That's a good thing. You got out your frustration out and now you can move on from it."

"What if he approaches me one day and realises that I don't remember him. He'll think I'm a whore!"

"Oh, stop! You're not a whore. Everyone does it and it's perfectly normal."

"You haven't done it." Bella responded.

"Yes, but Rosalie has! And she's not a slut or a whore." Alice replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Bella and Alice continued to talk through last nights objectives as they ate their dinner. Bella had an increased appetite and so ordered dessert. Alice refused to order a dessert but settled with a glass of wine for herself.

"Are you ready for Monday?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I will never be ready for it." Bella replied as she ate a bite of her mango pudding.

"You'll be fine." Alice said half heartedly knowing what Monday will hold for Bella.

"How will I be fine? I'm a wedding planner who just got dumped by her fiancée! I'm going to live out my hell and most likely impose them on others during my next project!"

* * *

**I hope you like it. It's a mix between a good love story and a great one! Please read and review if you like it, hate it, loathe it, love it! Which ever, I just need to know! Thanks!!! **

* * *


End file.
